Thawed
by MysticalMerman
Summary: At a very young age, a boy named William discovers that he has powers over fire. After years of keeping his powers secret, they are exposed when he accidentally burns down his village. Distraught with what he has done, William flees and finds his way to the kingdom of Arendelle, where he meets two very familiar royals. Set a year and a half after the events of Frozen.
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! This is just an idea that hatched in brain not too long ago and I knew I wanted to post this story! Please leave reviews and tell me if you liked it or hated it, and tell me what I can do better! Frozen belongs to Disney. Enjoy the first chapter of Thawed!

* * *

It was the middle of winter. It was probably the coldest winters I have ever experienced in my life. Then again, I was only five years old then. My family and I live in the small village of Elkendale. It barely gets noticed by anyone. We don't mind though. We like the peace and quiet. I wouldn't want the village to be like Arendelle; which is a kingdom pretty far from Elkendale. I would hate to live that life. The king and queen are never left to their own business and always have the spotlight on them. At least, that's what I hear. I've never been there myself.

So as I was saying, one night, my mother, father, and sister as well as I were in our cottage preparing a fire in the fireplace. And that's when I found out. I was not an ordinary five year old.

* * *

**Flashback (William 5 years old)**

_"Can we please hurry up and get this fire going? I'm cold!" I whined_.

"_Your father is trying William," my mother cooed as she bent down to my height. "Just give him some time." My sister Grace walked in. She was two years older than me._

_"No fire yet?" she asked rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up._

_"Unfortunately not," my father said giving up on trying to get the fire started. _

_"Ugh!" I sighed as I rolled onto the floor and stared into the fire place. "Why won't you light?!" I yelled as I thrust my hand towards the pile of logs. Then, something extraordinary happened. As soon as thrust my hand, a small stream of fire flowed out of it. The fire touched the logs, igniting them. I brought my hand up to my face and looked at it in awe._

_"What did I just do?" I asked looking at my mother and father for an answer. They just stared at me in complete surprise. Suddenly, my hand caught on fire, but to my surprise it didn't hurt one bit. "What's going on?" I asked in fear. "Make it stop!" I yelled while shaking my hand. _

_My mother grabbed ahold of my shoulders. "William, you need to calm down," she said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be okay. Just take deep breathes."_

_I did as she said and slowly calmed myself down, making the flame on my hand disappear. "What's gonna happen to me?" I asked. _

_"Nothing will," my dad said. Your mother and I will take care of you, I promise," he said with a smile._

_I nodded as I glanced back at my hand, seeing small flames erupt from my fingertips._

* * *

**Present Day**

Over the years, the strength of my powers just kept on increasing. It was getting harder and harder to hide them from everyone. They would start to really act up if I was angry or upset, but even if I was calm, they would still show a little. I can still remember when my two best friends, Ashley and Klaus, found out about them.

* * *

**Flashback (William 10 years old)**

_"Catch me if you can!" Ashley screamed. She, Klaus and I were playing a game of tag. My parents didn't want to completely shut me out of the world. They still wanted me to have a life, so my father made me heat resistant gloves. When I wear them, my powers are pretty much subdued, so when I touch something, it doesn't burn. _

_"C'mon Will!" Klaus yelled to me as we ran after Ashley. "We gotta catch her!"_

_"I'm coming!" I called after her. After a while, Klaus and I caught up to her and we tackled her into a pile of hay._

_"Hey, no fair!" she pouted as she spit some hay out of her mouth. "You guys run too fast!"_

_"So?" Klaus laughed as he crawled out of the pile. Ashley and I followed his lead._

_"Hey Will," Ashley said. "Why do you always wear those gloves? It's not even winter anymore."_

_"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "I don't think I have ever seen your bare hands once."_

_"Uhh..." I said trying to think of an explanation._

_"Just take them off," Ashley suggested._

_"No, I think I'm okay," I said nervously._

_"What are you, scared?" Klaus teased._

_"No!" I defended. While I wasn't looking, Ashley pulled off one of my gloves. I immediately grabbed my hand and hid it in my arm._

_"Show us your hand!" Ashley demanded._

_"I think Will is chicken!" Klaus laughed._

_I absolutely hated being called chicken. It made my blood boil. "Don't call me chicken!" I said angrily._

_Of course, right after I said that, both Klaus and Ashley started making chicken noises at me. "Stop," I said. They didn't listen and kept going. "Stop!" I screamed as I uncovered my hand and shot a ball of fire at the ground in front of them._

_Klaus and Ashley stared at me in amazement. "Whoa!" they both said in unison._

_"Did you really just do that?" Klaus asked. I nodded nervously. "Cool!" he said with a smile._

_"Wait, you're not scared?" I asked. _

_"Why would we be sacred?" Ashley asked. "That's so awesome! I wish I could do that!"_

_"Guys, no one can know that I can do things like that," I warned. "Can you keep this a secret?"_

_"Of course," Klaus nodded. "Our lips are sealed." Ashley nodded in agreement._

_"Thanks," I smiled._

_"Can you show us what else you can do?" Ashley asked hopefully. I smiled at her as I engulfed my hand in flames._

* * *

_**Present Day (William 22 years old)**_

Today, Klaus and I were helping rebuild some of the villagers' houses after they had been destroyed due to a recent storm. It was a little bit more difficult because winter was at its peak.

"Hey Will," Klaus called to me as he came over with a few planks of wood in his hand. "Did you hear what happened over at that kingdom or whatever? What's it called?"

"Arendelle?

"Yeah that's the one!" he nodded. "Apparently, last year the whole kingdom froze over. And it was during the summer too!"

"How is that possible?" I asked in confusion.

"No clue," Klaus shrugged. Suddenly, a plank of wood hit me right in the back of the head. I spun around and saw someone I didn't want to see. Stefan. He's been harassing me, Klaus, and Ashley for as long as I can remember. He never ceases to tick me off.

"Oh, sorry Will," Stefan said sarcastically. "I didn't see you there."

"We're kind of busy right now Stefan, so we really don't want to deal with you right now," I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I upsetting you?" Stefan asked as he shoved me a little.

Klaus saw me getting angry. Knowing well what would happen if I got ahead of myself, he put his arm on my shoulder. "He's not worth it," Klaus said.

"Got your friend protecting you now eh?" Stefan teased.

I was really getting angry. I felt my gloves heat up. Right now was not the time and place for me to lose control. "Just leave Stefan," I said. "We don't want to cause any trouble." I turned around and continued to work on the house.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Stefan yelled, which attracted everyone's attention.

"Well I'm done talking to you," I shot back. Before I knew it, Stefan's fist made contact with my face. I fell straight to the ground. Ashley ran over and knelt beside me.

"Will! Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a little angry," I growled as I wiped my mouth, which had blood dripping from it.

"C'mon Will! Get up! Fight me!" Stefan challenged.

"Think I'll pass," I said as I got up. I then received another punch, although this time, it was in the stomach. I keeled over in pain. I wanted nothing more than to set Stefan on fire, but then that would reveal my secret.

"I think that's enough," Klaus said as he approached Stefan. Stefan said nothing in return and just punched Klaus square in the face. That's when I lost it. No one ever, and I mean ever, hurts my friends.

Ashley saw the look in my eye and tried to stop me, but it was no use. I got up and looked straight at Stefan. I took my gloves off. He came at me again with a punch, but this time, I grabbed his hand before it made any contact. Slowly, my hand started to heat up and it burned Stefan.

"Agh!" he yelled in agony. I pushed him to the ground. He got right back up. I aimed my hand at him and shot small fireballs into his chest which did nothing but burn his clothes. It didn't touch his skin.

"You messed with us all of these years, and now you're going to pay!" I yelled. As I was about to unleash a stream of flame on him, Ashley pushed me so I wouldn't hit him. Instead, I hit one of the houses. It started to go up in flames. "What have I done?" I asked in despair. Suddenly, everything around me was catching fire. All of the houses, including my cottage, started to burn. My powers were out of control. My parents and Grace ran out of the cottage and looked at me. Before I could make my way to them, everyone else in the village began throwing rocks at me.

"You're a monster!" one of them said.

"Look at what you've done!" another shouted.

"Get out! And don't come back!" one screamed.

Pretty soon, the whole village was screaming at me. All I heard was screaming and nothing else. The houses started to fall apart one by one. That's when I ran. I had to leave. I had to get out of here. There was no way I could stay here now. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. As I ran, I saw my parents. They looked me dead in the eye with frowns on their faces. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed as I continued to run.

Before long, I was outside of the village, away from everyone. As I looked back to the village, I saw that it wasn't a village anymore. It was just all flames. I did this. This was my fault. I needed to get far away from here, so everyone would be safe from me.

Suddenly, I saw Ashley and Klaus running up to me. "Will!" Klaus called.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed. I need to leave here!"

"We're coming with you!" Ashley said, coming closer to me despite what I told her. "We know you won't hurt us."

"Look what I have done," I said motioning to the village. You need to stay away from me."

"It was Stefan who provoked you Will," Klaus said. "And if you're leaving, we're coming with you! Friends stick together no matter what!"

"No, you guys need to stay away," I pleaded.

"We won't take no for an answer," Ashley said. "We're going with you, whether you like it or not." I looked at the determination on both of their faces. They were not going to give up. I reluctantly nodded.

"Good," Klaus said. "I was able to grab some food before we ran after you," he said motioning to the sack on his back.

"So where to?" Ashley asked.

"Away from here," I muttered as I looked at a mountain off in the distance.

"Sounds good to me!" Klaus said. "Well then, let's go!" he began to walk in the direction away from the village. Ashley followed him. I took one last glance at the flames that took my home. They were my flames. It was my village.

_It was my fault._

I then turned around and went after the others. I had no idea where we were going, but right now, anywhere was better than here.

_I'm sorry,_ I thought.

* * *

How was it? Leave your answer in a review! The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Not the Only One

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed! They were awesome! Please be sure to drop off some more reviews after you read the chapter! Enjoy! Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

Klaus, Ashley, and I had been walking around in the wilderness for two days. We were tired and losing hope that we would find anywhere to go. Even all of our food was gone. "I'm so tired. And cold!" Ashley whined.

"We all are," Klaus sighed. Well, technically, that wasn't true. Since I can control fire, I've learned to insulate my body with heat so I would never get cold. I wonder if I can warm Klaus and Ashley up as well.

"Hey guys," I said. "Stand still for a minute." Thru both looked at me in confusion but did what I said anyway. I took both of my hands and aimed them at Klaus and Ashley. I slowly clenched my fists together, making the temperature in their bodies rise slightly.

"Whoa!" Ashley said. "I feel a lot warmer! Thanks Will!" Klaus nodded in appreciation.

"We still need to find a place to go," I sighed. They both nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I heard something off in the distance. It sounded like someone was talking, or maybe singing. "Guys, follow me!" I whispered. They nodded as I began to go in the direction of the sound. It got louder and louder until we went over a hill. I still heard someone singing, there wasn't just anyone around here. "Am I losing it guys?" I asked.

"No, we hear it too," Klaus shook his head.

As we got even closer, we saw a small snowman in the middle of the field. Its back was facing us. Call me crazy, but I think that's where the singing was coming from. It was then where I could hear the words more clearly.

_A drink in my hand,_

_My snow up against the burning sand,_

_Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!_

_"_Umm, excuse me?" I asked interrupting the singing. Suddenly, the snowman turned around. He didn't look like a normal snowman, because it looked like he actually had real eyes. A huge smile showed up on his face.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said happily.

Ashley screamed in surprise and punted the snowman's head right off his body. "Oh, why does this always happen to me?" the snowman said as his head rolled around in the snow. "Okay we got off to a bad start," he continued. "Can one of you just grab my butt for me?" I looked down to see the rest of the snowman's body running around. I scooped it up and went over to the snowman. I grabbed his head and placed it on his body. "Oh, that feels better," he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for kicking you," Ashley apologized with a frown.

"Don't worry about it," Olaf smiled. "That's usually what happens when I meet new people."

"How are you alive?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Umm... I never really thought about that," Olaf shrugged. "But you can ask who built me that question!"

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind," I said. "I'm Will, and that's Klaus and Ashley. We're kinda lost. Do you know if there is anywhere we can go?"

Olaf's face lit up. "I know just the place! Follow me!" he said as he began to walk away.

I glanced at the others. "He's our only way out of here," I said. "Maybe he actually knows a place."

"We're leaving our trust in a talking snowman?" Klaus asked. "Great," he said as he followed Olaf, with Ashley and me closely behind him.

After an hour of walking, Olaf turned around. "We're almost there," he said. "It's just down this hill. See you at the bottom!" Olaf yelled as he jumped onto his stomach and slid down the hill.

"Let's hope he didn't lead us to a dead end," Ashley said.

"No, Olaf was right," Klaus said in awe. "Come look at this!"

Ashley and I came up to where Klaus was. We finally saw what he was looking at. Below us, at the bottom of the hill was a huge town, and right in the center of it was a huge castle. "Wow..." Ashley and I said in unison.

"I've never seen a place so big before!" I said with excitement. Elkendale was an ant compared to this place.

"Olaf's probably waiting for us," Klaus reminded. "Let's go."

I nodded and the three of us made our way to the bottom of the hill. Once we caught up with Olaf, he smiled. "There you guys are! C'mon, let's get to the palace! Elsa's about to do one of her ice shows!" he said with excitement.

"What do you mean ice show?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Olaf grinned. He led us all the way to the palace gates. There we were hundreds of people in the palace. I'm guessing they were waiting for this 'ice show'. "I can get you guys closer!" Olaf said. "Elsa built me, so I've got a VIP pass to the front," he smirked.

"Okay, sure!" Ashley said. We followed Olaf through the crowd. I swear it was like a maze. After about five minutes of bobbing and weaving, we eventually found ourselves at the front of the crowd.

"Here she comes!" Olaf said jumping with joy.

That's when I finally saw her. She was wearing an elegant blue dress, but something was different about it. It gave me a 'cool' sort of feeling. It was covered in designs. The most prominent designs were the snowflakes. Did she have a thing for winter or something? Elsa's hair was a snowy blonde color, almost white actually. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue color. They kind of had a regal look to them. In short, she was quite the sight to see.

"Allow me to introduce to you Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle!" Olaf said proudly.

"Queen?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep," Olaf nodded. "But she's not your everyday normal queen."

"Why is that?" Klaus asked.

"Just wait," Olaf said. "And watch the _magic _happen." I just shrugged. I had no idea what he meant.

"Hello everyone," Elsa said. "I'm glad you could all make it here today. You're in for a special treat." Man, even her voice sounded regal. "Today we celebrate the arrival of winter and the upcoming holidays that follow. So, are you ready for the festivities to begin?"

Choruses of 'Yeahs' were heard through the entire crowd. They really seemed to love their queen. "Here it comes!" Olaf whispered.

"Then let us begin!" Elsa said happily as she threw her hands up into the air. To my complete surprise, a stream of ice shot from both of her hands and up into the air. The ice then burst into snow. She then stomped her foot onto the ground, which made it completely freeze over. Everyone cheered in happiness.

"Will!" Klaus said as he tapped on my shoulder. "She's just like you! Only her powers are over ice and snow!"

That's when it finally hit me. She was just like me. For my whole life, I thought I was the only one who had powers like mine. But here I was, watching the Queen of Arendelle turn the palace into a winter wonderland

Before I knew it, my heart was racing from all of the excitement and getting too excited triggers my powers, so I tried to calm down. I noticed that the ice beneath me was beginning to melt. I was starting to freak myself out because my powers wouldn't stop acting up. "Are you okay Will?" Olaf asked noticing the ice melting around me.

"I can't control it," I gritted my teeth. By now, people started to stare at me, even Queen Elsa.

"C'mon Will," Klaus said. "You just gotta calm down."

"I can't!" I growled. I felt my hands starting to heat up. I didn't want to lose control in front of all these people. I didn't want to be seen as an outcast again. I looked at my hands. Flames were coming from my fingertips. I felt a sudden surge of power flow through me, and I shot two streams of fire into the air, while screaming my heart out. I fell to the ground. Ashley knelt beside me.

"Will, let me help you!" Ashley pleaded.

"Just stay away from me!" I yelled. I shot up from the ground and looked at my arms. They were getting engulfed in flames. Everyone looked at me in fear. Not again. Not again.

I ran through the crowd, with the ice melting below me with every step I took. I ran until I was outside the palace gates. It was a good thing everyone was inside the palace. Otherwise we'd have an even bigger problem. I glanced at my hands again. They were still burning. That's when I heard Klaus's voice. "Will! It's gonna be okay!"

Olaf came up behind him. "Will! Think happy thoughts!"

Suddenly, I saw Queen Elsa emerge from the gates. She looked at me with not fear, but concern. "Your name is Will, right?" she asked. "I'm going to help you through this."

"No one can help me!" I screamed. "I can't control my powers!"

"I know exactly how you feel," Elsa said softly. "I used to be in your position. Powers like yours can be controlled, I promise you that."

"I spent my whole life trying to control them!" I yelled angrily as I shot my arm out towards Elsa. This caused a frenzy of fireballs to escape my hand. Elsa used her ice powers to protect herself from getting hit. I looked down at my body. All of it was pretty much covered in flames. "Look at me! I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster!" Elsa reassured me. "You just need help!"

I began to feel dizzy. The world was spinning around me. "I can't do this anymore," I whispered as my eyes began to close. "I'm a...monster."

The last thing I heard was Klaus, Ashley, and Olaf screaming my name before everything went black.

* * *

How was it? Leave your answer in a review! Anything I need to work or improve on? Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Let it Go

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking the story! Please leave a review after you read! Enjoy! Disney owns Frozen.

* * *

I felt myself beginning to stir. I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I did hear voices. One was Elsa's and two I didn't recognize. "He's just like you, Elsa!" A girl said.

"I know Anna," Elsa replied. "That's why I want to help him. I don't want him to go through what I went through."

"But we don't know what he is capable of," another voice spoke.

"I'm not gonna leave him alone with this Kristoff," Elsa defended. "He needs our help. He needs to learn how to control his powers."

"Let's just wait until he wakes up," Anna suggested.

"You won't have to wait very long," I said as I got up and sedge of the bed. I yawned and tilted my neck from side to side, cracking it.

Elsa made her way over to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well, I have a pounding headache," I said as I rubbed my temples. "But other than that, I think I'm okay."

"Good," Elsa smiled. "Let me introduce you to my sister, Princess Anna and her husband, Prince Kristoff."

"Elsa, you know I hate being called a prince!" Kristoff pouted.

"I think it's cute," Anna giggled. "Anyway, we saw that you need help controlling your powers."

"No one can help me," I muttered.

"I used to be exactly like you," Elsa consoled. "A year and a half ago, I froze the kingdom over in the middle of summer. I couldn't control anything I did, but eventually I learned to accept who I was, and learned to control my powers."

"Wait, you caused the freeze?" I asked in surprise.

Elsa nodded slowly. "And I don't ever want you to experience what I had to, so I'm going to help you."

"Wait, where are my friends?" I asked. Elsa smiled.

Suddenly, Klaus and Ashley came running into the room, with Olaf in tow. "Will!" Ashley screamed as she tackled me back onto the bed. "You're okay! You're okay!"

"Choking... not breathing," I gasped.

"Oops, sorry!" Ashley laughed.

"Will! You had us worried for a minute there buddy." Klaus breathed. "Your whole body was on fire! Luckily, Queen Elsa cooled you off." Klaus then went to give me a handshake. As soon as my hand touched his, he pulled away. "Ouch!" he screamed. "That burned a little bit. My queen, you got some work to do."

"Don't forget about us!" Olaf said motioning to himself, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Are sure you can help me?" I asked nervously. "Everything I touch burns."

Elsa took ahold of my hands. To my surprise, she didn't pull away, but instead, steam started to arise, probably because of both our powers together. Elsa and I stared into each other's eyes. Eventually, the steam stopped, meaning my powers were under control. "I'm sure," she said.

I nodded. It looked like Elsa really wanted to help me. I looked at Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff. They nodded in assurance "But where will we stay?" I asked.

"You guys can stay here!" Anna chirped happily.

"Oh, no we couldn't," I said shaking my head. "We don't want to intrude."

"We would love more people in the castle!" Anna said. "It's pretty big so there's more than enough room!"

"Are you sure?" I asked as I looked at Elsa.

She nodded. "There's still a few hours left before the sun goes down," Elsa reminded. "Do you want to start practicing your powers now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled.

"Then let's go the forest. There's no one there so it's safe to use your powers."

"Have Sven take you," Kristoff suggested. I looked at him with a confused expression. "My reindeer," he clarified.

"That's a great idea!" Elsa smiled. "Let's go." She then led me outside to the palace gates. She then let out a loud whistle. Seconds later, a large reindeer came running up to us. "Hi Sven," Elsa cooed as she pet his back. "This is Will. Will this is Sven."

"Hey buddy," I said as I patted his head. He then licked my face. Elsa laughed at the look on my face.

"That means he likes you," Elsa smiled. "Do you know how to ride?"

"I rode all the time back at my village," I said. At the mention of my village, images of the fire raced through my brain.

"Will, are you okay?" Elsa asked noticing me getting lost in my thoughts.

"What?" I asked as I shook my head. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Elsa gave me a concerned look as I helped her up onto Sven. Once she was on safely, I hopped up onto Sven and then we were off. She directed to woods. While riding through the kingdom, people kept looking at me with confusion. "My Queen, shouldn't you have a little more protection when outside the palace?" I asked.

"I don't need any," Elsa said. "I've got my powers to protect me. And you could just call me Elsa. I never really liked the whole formal thing anyway."

"Okay, that's good to know," I grinned. After a while, we made it to the forest.

"Come back for us in an hour Sven," Elsa a said as we hopped off the reindeer. Sven nodded and took off. Elsa looked at me. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Okay, let's do this," I said.

"Okay, the key is to just relax," Elsa began as she opened her palms. Snow began to flow out of them "Just let it go," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Just let it go...let it go," I repeated to myself. Suddenly, my hands caught aflame.

"That's it!" Elsa smiled. "Now just let the magic flow through you. Be one with the wind and sky." Elsa began to do elaborate ice patterns in the air.

I began to do the same thing. My fire crossed with her ice, making them swirl together. "Whoa," Elsa and I said at the same time. We both then really began to get into it. In fact, it was starting to get kind of fun. We spent most of our time just practicing our powers. Sven probably would be back soon.

"This is amazing," I said in awe as fire and ice continued to flow through the air.

"Finally, someone I can share it with," Elsa with a smile.

"Anna doesn't have any powers?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," Elsa shook her head. "Just me."

"Well, looks like we're in the same boat," I laughed. "Back at my village, I felt like no one really understood. Not even Klaus or Ashley."

"I understand completely," Elsa nodded. A smirk then crept on her face.

"What?" I asked. Before I could even blink, Elsa formed a huge snowball in her hand and threw it at me. It hit me square in the face.

"C'mon!" I laughed as I brushed the snow off my face. "That was uncalled for!"

"So is this," Elsa grinned as she threw another snowball at me. Before it hit me, I held up my hand and threw a small fireball at it, melting it in the air. I shot a mischievous smile at Elsa. I scooped up some snow and threw it at her.

"Ahh!" Elsa laughed as the snow hit her stomach. She then created a countless number of snowballs. "Get ready," she smirked.

I put my hands together, and then pulled them apart, which created a shield made of flames. "Do your worst," I taunted.

Elsa then unleashed her whirlwind of snowballs on me, laughing the whole time. I blocked a good amount with my shield. The rest hit me in the side. I fell to the ground, feigning pain. Elsa walked up to me with a grin on her face. "Need help up?" she asked as she held out her hand.

I laughed and grabbed her hand. What she didn't expect was to be pulled into the snow with me. She fell right on top of me. "Now that's what I call uncalled for," she smiled.

"Oops," I said with a shrug. We both burst out in laughter. After it died down, I found myself staring into Elsa's eyes. They were so beautiful. "Wow," I said without thinking.

"What?" Elsa asked curiously.

"It's just that...never mind," I said. Why would I even think something like that? She's a queen from a prosperous kingdom. I'm a poor guy from a small village. Do you see the problem?

"What? You can tell me," Elsa encouraged as she reached for my hand. She gently squeezed it in hers.

I blushed a little bit. I said nothing, but I noticed that our faces were getting closer. Right when I thought the impossible was going to happen, I heard a twig snap. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Elsa replied. We both got up and looked around. It was starting to get darker out. That's when I heard movement. I looked into the trees and saw countless pairs of glowing eyes staring at me and Elsa.

"Uhh, I think we have company," I said to Elsa.

"Wolves," Elsa said as they emerged from the trees. She and I went back to back. There were six of them. They began to circle us. "We may have to fight our way out," Elsa said as her hands began form ice around them.

"Being it on," I said as I engulfed my hands in flames. A split second later, a wolf ran in my direction. As it pounced, I shot a fireball at it, making it fall to the ground and whine in pain. It retreated, but there were still more. One ran for Elsa, but she created a wall of ice. The wolf slammed right into it. It grunted and I shot fire at it, making it run off. Four wolves remained.

When I wasn't looking, I wolf pounced and latched itself onto my arm. "Agh!" I screamed in pain. Without thinking, I ignited my whole arm, making the wolf release its hold on me. I shot a stream of fire at it and it immediately took off. I looked at my arm, which had crimson red blood flowing out of it. I winced at the sight.

"Are you alright?!" Elsa screamed as she successfully fought off another wolf. Two left.

"Don't worry about me!" I called back. "Keep your head up!" As another wolf came running at me, I ignited my hand and punched its side as it pounced, making its teeth miss my neck by mere inches. After a couple more shots of fire, it gave up and ran.

"Aghh! No!" I heard Elsa scream. I turned around to see the last wolf chomping down on her leg.

"Elsa!" I screamed as I shot a large fireball at the wolf. Its fur started to burn. It released Elsa's leg and ran off whining in pain. After it was gone, Elsa fell to the ground.

Her leg was bleeding badly. Really badly. "Elsa, just hang on," I said. "I got you. Let's get back to the palace." I picked her up off the ground and held her in my arms, despite the searing pain coming from my own wound.

"Will...It hurts..." Elsa breathed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Everything's gonna be okay," I said as I ran my hand through her hair. There's no way we could get back to the palace on foot. That's when I saw Sven in the distance. I let out a loud whistle. "Sven!" I called. "C'mon boy! Elsa's hurt!" After hearing that, Sven ran to where we were in a matter of seconds. "We gotta get Elsa back to the palace!" I said as I placed her on top of Sven. I hopped on and Elsa immediately wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Okay boy, let's go!" Sven sped off. He dodged branches and bushes and kept running.

"How's your arm?" Elsa whispered. Her voice was barely audible.

I looked at it and saw that it was pretty banged up. I began to feel a little light headed, but I shook it off. "Let's just focus on getting you back to the palace," I said not wanting Elsa to worry. Minutes went by and we finally made it back to the palace. Sven ran through the palace gates and came to a stop right before the doors. "Thanks Sven," I said as I quickly jumped off and helped Elsa down. I picked her up again. She was starting to lose consciousness. "Stay with me Elsa!" I said quickly.

"I don't know...if I'm gonna make it," Elsa whispered.

"Don't say that!" I scolded as I ran through the doors. Anna and Kristoff saw us immediately.

"What happened?" Anna asked in worry.

"No time to explain," I said quickly. "Elsa needs medical attention. Almost immediately, nurses came and took Elsa from my arms.

"What about you sir?" One of the nurses asked motioning to my arm.

"I don't care about myself!" I said. "Help her first!" The nurses nodded and went to get Elsa patched up. Before they left the room, Elsa and I made eye contact. Her eyes closed slowly after. She then disappeared from the room.

"Elsa!" I yelled as I tried to run after her. Kristoff grabbed me before I could get any further.

"Will!" he said as he looked me in the eye. "We gotta patch you up too. The nurses know what they are doing. Elsa will be fine."

"I have to see her!" I said trying to fight past Kristoff.

Anna came up to me. "I'll go check on her," she reassured me. "Please get your arm bandaged up. It looks bad."

I tried to argue, but to no avail. I nodded in defeat. "Just please make sure that she'll be okay," I pleaded.

"I will," Anna said. "I promise."

* * *

Was it good? What's going to happen to Elsa? Stay tuned to find out! The next chapter will be up soon! Remember to review! Thanks for reading!


	4. A Wanted Man

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! Disney owns Frozen Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a while since the nurses took Elsa away. While waiting, Kristoff and I managed to bandage up my arm. "How does it feel?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"Well, it certainly hurts a lot less," I said as I looked at my arm. "I need to know if Elsa's okay," I said as I stood up.

Kristoff once again, stopped me from proceeding. "Listen Will, I'm sure she's fine," he reassured. "If there was really something wrong, we would know about it.

"You're right," I sighed as I sat back down.

"So," Kristoff began. I could already tell that he was trying to change the subject. "How long have you had your powers?"

"As far as I know, I was born with them," I said. "But I didn't discover them until I was five."

"And you're the only one in your family that has them?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Unless Grace can hide it really _really _well."

"Who's Grace?" Kristoff asked.

"She's my older sister," I revealed.

Kristoff nodded. "Why did you leave where you lived anyway?"

"Well..." I trailed off. I didn't exactly want to say that I burned down my entire village. Before Kristoff could press on with the matter, Anna entered the room.

I immediately shot up. "How is she?" I asked with urgency in my voice.

"How about you see for yourself?" Anna smiled as she motioned for Kristoff and me to follow her. We got up and went with Anna to the room where Elsa was kept. When we walked in, Elsa was being tended to by the nurses. As soon as she saw us walk in, she shooed the nurses away.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay," Kristoff smiled.

Elsa nodded in appreciation. She then shot Anna a look. Anna saw it immediately. "Hey Kristoff, why don't we see if Sven's hungry?" Anna asked. "I don't think he ate anything all day." Kristoff nodded and followed Anna out of the room. Once it was just Elsa and I left, I spoke. "How are you feeling?" I asked with concern.

"A lot better than before, that's for sure," Elsa whispered. "What about you?" she asked motioning to my arm.

"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle," I shrugged with a small smile on my face. Elsa laughed slightly.

"Thanks for helping me," Elsa said gratefully. "I would've been a goner without you."

"No need to thank me," I smiled. "But I need to thank you for helping me with my powers. I have a better control over them now."

"Glad I could help," Elsa laughed softly. "I'm just so happy that I'm not the only one who has powers. It got really lonely when I locked myself away for most of my childhood and teenage years."

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked in surprise.

"To protect Anna," Elsa said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Elsa drew in a deep breath. "I haven't told anyone this. Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I nodded.

"Okay, so back when Anna and I were very young, she woke me up one night and we went to go play in the gallery while our parents were asleep. I was using my powers, and I accidentally struck Anna in the head with them. She was hurt, so my parents brought her to a group of trolls. One of the trolls, Pabbie, healed her, but removed all of Anna's memories of my magic," Elsa explained. "Scared that I could hurt her or anyone else again, I locked myself in my room for many years."

"And Anna doesn't remember anything about what happened?" I asked.

Elsa nodded. "I have to tell her one day. I have to explain my reasons for isolating myself from her for so long," Elsa said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," I said as I wiped away her tear.

"I froze her heart" Elsa wailed! "It was after I froze Arendelle! I almost killed my little sister!"

At this point, Elsa was sobbing uncontrollably. She was so upset, that her hands and the room started to freeze over a bit. I grabbed Elsa's hands with mine. This instantly melted the ice on her hands. "Look at me Elsa," I said softly. Elsa slowly looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"It wasn't your fault," I consoled. "You couldn't control it. And besides, from what I can see, Anna is still here, and she's completely fine. And look, you're even helping me control my powers. Elsa, if you didn't help me, I don't know how I would've made it out there."

Elsa smiled slightly, wiping her remaining tears off her face. The ice along the walls started to melt. "You really know how to make someone feel better, don't you?"

"I hate seeing people upset," I shrugged. "I just do what I can."

"You know, I'm glad I met you," Elsa admitted.

"Meeting you was a blessing in disguise," I smiled. As we were talking, neither of us realized that our faces were getting closer and closer. Right as our lips were about to touch, Kristoff burst through the door.

Elsa and I immediately backed away from each other. "Guys," Kristoff began. "There's something you need to see."

Elsa and I exchanged confused glances. I helped her out of the bed and she leaned on me for support because her leg wasn't fully healed. We followed Kristoff to gallery, where Anna, Olaf, and Sven were. When Anna saw me, her face turned into a crimson red.

"Get away from my sister!" she yelled. She came up to me and snatched Elsa from my grasp.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Why is there a wanted poster with _his _name on it?!" Anna said pointing to me while she held up a poster. When I took a closer look at it, it indeed had my face on it. That's when I realized why there was a warrant for me.

"Guys, I can explain-" I said but was cut off by Anna.

"Explain what?" Anna asked quickly. "Why I found this poster outside the gates?"

That's when Ashley and Klaus entered the room. "What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"Why is Will a wanted man?" Anna asked angrily. I shot Klaus a look of worry. There was no way I could back out now. "Answer the question!" Anna yelled.

"Anna calm down!" Elsa said. "Let him gather his words."

I swallowed hard. "I accidentally burnt my entire village to the ground," I revealed. "I didn't want to face anybody, so I ran off along with Klaus and Ashley and found my way here."

"Oh..." Anna trailed.

"I couldn't control my powers! I couldn't help it!" I said breaking down. "I left everything behind. Even my own family! And now people are looking for me! So that's why I'm wanted Anna! Are you happy with yourself now?"

Anna was at a loss for words. "Will... I-"

"I need some air," I said as I walked outside. Once outside, I found myself staring at the gates. Odds are some people saw the poster before Anna took it down. I need to make sure I'm not recognized. I thought for a moment, and then snapped my fingers. Moving my hands slowly, fire formed around my body. After a few seconds, the fire dissipated to reveal a blackish red cloak. This would help me go incognito. I grabbed the cloak's hood and brought it over my face, which concealed it. I walked through the gates and began to make my way to the docks.

They seemed to be deserted at this time of night, so I thought that it'd be a great place to go to clear my head. As I walked through the town, I began to wonder what it must be like back at Elkendale. How were the people surviving? Did they have shelter? These thoughts were enough to make guilt flow through me all over again. Once I reached the docks, I sat along the edge with my feet hanging over the water. I sat there for a good amount of time. Suddenly, I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Will," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to find out that the voice belonged to Elsa. She was standing a few feet away from me.

"I don't think Anna would like that you're near me," I said smugly.

"She's really sorry," Elsa said. "She didn't know." Elsa then began to make her way closer to me. "Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"So people don't recognize me," I said simply. "I don't need guards chasing me."

"Lucky, that was the only poster that was around. At least, that's what Anna said."

"What if there's more?" I asked. "I can never be too careful." That's when Elsa finally sat down next to me. "At least when you froze everything, you could change it back to normal. It's not like I can use my powers to rebuild my village."

"You never meant to destroy your village," Elsa said softly.

"Well, I still did," I said quickly. I threw my hands in the air. "Why did this happen to me?" I said a little too loud. "What am I going to do?"

"Come back to the palace," Elsa pleaded. "We can figure everything out then."

"No, I don't want to put any of you guys in danger," I shook my head. "People are out there looking for me. You'd be safer without me."

Elsa grabbed my chin and turned my face towards hers. "No, I'm safer _with _you," Elsa corrected. "When I'm around you, I feel secure and protected. When I'm around you I feel...different," Elsa said as she gently removed my hood, revealing my face. "A way I've never felt before. I don't want you to leave me." Before I could say anything else, Elsa pulled me into her and kissed my cheek. I looked at Elsa in surprise. She just smiled.

"Will you come back with me?" she asked with her voice filled with hope. After a moment of silence, I finally spoke.

"Okay, I will," I said as I gave in. Elsa grinned from ear to ear. I stood up and offered her my hand. She happily accepted it and I helped her up. I pulled my hood back over my face.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Elsa asked with a smile. I nodded and we began to make our way back to the castle. While we were walking, neither of us noticed that we let our fingers get intertwined together. I looked over to Elsa, who had a small smile on her lips. She looked so happy.

Right then and there is when I finalized my decision. I was going to protect Elsa, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was a little short. It was a little bit of a filler chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Ollie the Fireman

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took a little while for me to update! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Also, I want to shout out to my good friend Ashley, also known as H2ocleo14! She has been helping me come up with ideas for the story! So give her some credit! The story wouldn't be the same if she hadn't helped me! Enjoy the chapter! Disney owns Frozen.

* * *

Elsa and I were getting closer to the castle. After a while, Elsa's leg was starting to give out. It obviously needed more time to heal. I let her lean on me for support and I wrapped my arm around her. As we were walking, she spoke up. "Do you know why we have powers?" she asked curiously.

"No clue," I shrugged. "Do you think there are others like us?"

"I don't doubt it," Elsa said. "I just feel like these powers were given to us for a reason, I just don't know what that reason is yet."

"Looks like we'll have to find out," I smirked under my hood.

"You know, that cloak makes you look mysterious," Elsa smiled. "I like it."

I chuckled lightly. "Well thanks." Elsa then rested her head on my shoulder. I was a little surprised at first, but then I just went along with it. Before we knew it, we were back at the castle. As we entered, I immediately saw Anna's worried face.

"You're back!" she exclaimed happily. She then noticed my hood that was still concealing my face. I brought my hood down. "Look Will," Anna began. "I'm so sorry that I said those things to you. I didn't know the full story and I was just trying to protect my sister."

"No worries," I smiled. "To be honest, I would've done the same thing if it were my sister."

"You have a sister?" Anna asked curiously.

I nodded. "Her name is Grace. Oh, how I wish I could see how she's doing," I sighed. "I never really got to say goodbye before running off."

"You'll see her again, I'm sure of it," Anna smiled.

I nodded. "So where are the others?"

"They're asleep," Anna said. "And I think it's time we got some rest."

"Anna's right," Elsa agreed. "You can take the room next to Kristoff's down the hall."

"Thanks," I smiled down at Elsa. She smiled back. For a moment, we got lost in each other's eyes.

"Hey, Earth to Elsa and Will!" Anna said as she snapped her fingers. We broke apart from each other's gaze and blushed. Anna just laughed and walked down the hall to her room.

Elsa then walked me to my room. Once at the door, she squeezed my hand. "Sleep well," she said.

"You too," I replied with a smile. Right before I walked into the room, Elsa stood on her toes and pecked my cheek. She smiled then went to her room. I gently touched my cheek and went inside the room. Little did I know, Anna had been watching the whole time, and had a huge grin on her face. Once my head hit the pillow, it was lights out for me.

* * *

_I was back in my village. Or at least, what was left of it. It had been reduced to ashes. Suddenly, I saw three figures in the distance. As my vision cleared, I saw that it was Grace, my mother, and my father. I began to run over to them. Out of nowhere, Grace appeared mere inches from my face._

_"Will, you shouldn't have come back," she said with a blank expression on her face._

_"I just wanted to know how you were doing," I frowned a bit._

_"You burned down the whole village," Grace said flatly. "Everyone thinks you're a menace. Including me."_

_"You don't mean that," I said with disbelief._

_Flames started to appear all around us. "I'm glad you left," Grace continued. "You are a disgrace to our family. Never come back."_

_She then began to melt. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt myself start to burn up. It turned into agonizing pain. I couldn't take it. The pain kept multiplying, and I continued to scream my heart out._

* * *

I shot up from my bed. Sweat dripped down my face. It was all just a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked around and noticed that it was still dark outside. It probably would still be a couple more hours until the sun came up. I decided to try and get more sleep. Little did I know I wouldn't get another wink of sleep that night.

The next morning, I got up out of my room early and decided to go for a walk. Everyone else was still asleep, so I had to be careful and not wake anyone up. As I walked outside, I brought my hood over my face. I left the castle and decided to walk around the town. My mind had so many questions swirling inside it. Did my dream really tell me how Grace thought? Did my family miss me? How was the village doing? As these thoughts ran through my mind, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a small group of men, and they seemed oddly familiar. The longer I looked at them, the more I began to realize that they were men from my village. They must've been looking for me. I turned around and began to walk away. Once I was out of sight, I relaxed a little. Wow, they really wanted to find me. Suddenly, I saw a familiar snowman run towards me. "Will!" Olaf called. "There you are!"

I placed a finger over my mouth. I didn't want Olaf attracting unnecessary attention. "Hey Olaf," I whispered. "You gotta be a little quieter."

"Oh," Olaf whispered back. "Okay. Elsa knew you would be out here somewhere. She wants you to come back to the castle for breakfast."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go."

As we were walking, Olaf looked up at me. "Hey Will, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead buddy," I replied. "Shoot."

"What do you do to make Elsa so happy?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, ever since you came here, Elsa's been more cheerful, and you haven't even been here long. I mean, she was happy after she thawed the kingdom, but I've never seen her _this _happy," Olaf explained. "When you were in your room last night, all Elsa did was tell me how amazing you were."

"Really?" I asked not believing what he was saying.

"Yeah! So whatever you're doing, keep doing it!" Olaf said happily. Before long, we arrived back at the castle. As we walked inside, we saw Kristoff waiting for us.

"Hey, you found him Olaf!" he smiled.

I brought down my hood. "Hey Kristoff," I said. "Hopefully I'm not too late for breakfast."

"Ugh, Elsa wouldn't let us start eating until you came back," Kristoff laughed.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's eat!" Kristoff, Olaf and I then went into the dining room. Everyone was sitting down and ready to eat. The table was blanketed with all kinds of food. I mean, I've never seen so much food in one place. Back in my village, I was lucky to get a whole loaf of bread for breakfast. Ashley and Klaus were both sitting in their seats and staring straight at the food. Obviously, they were thinking the same thing as me.

Elsa immediately hopped out of her chair when she saw me. "Will!" she said happily. "There you are!" She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I happily accepted it. Everyone at the table just smirked at us, but for once neither I nor Elsa cared. We broke away from our hug and Elsa went back to her seat. I pulled out a nearby chair and sat down.

Anna glanced around the table excitedly. "Dig in!" she said. And that's when I dove into the sea of food.

I don't think I've ever been this full in my life. I'm pretty sure I gained at least fifty pounds. After breakfast, everyone excused themselves. I went straight to the balcony. As I leaned out and looked over the kingdom, I saw a glint in the distance. It seemed to be on the North Mountain. That's when I heard Elsa's voice from behind me. "So how'd you like breakfast?" she asked as she came next to me and leaned on the railing.

"I loved it," I smiled. "I never got to eat anything like that back at my village."

Elsa chuckled slightly. Her face then turned into one of concern. "Hey, I heard you mumbling in your sleep when I passed your room last night," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I said quickly. "Just a bad dream." Elsa could tell that I didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped it. "Hey, what's that up there on the North Mountain?" I asked as I pointed to where I saw the glint.

"That," Elsa began. "Is my ice castle. I made it when I ran away from Arendelle, after I froze the kingdom over."

"Wow," I said in awe. "Have you been back there since?"

"No, I never really saw the point in going back there," Elsa shook her head.

"Well, I'd love to see it," I smiled.

"You would?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Why not?" I said with a shrug. "I think it's pretty cool."

"Okay!" Elsa nodded. "I still know how to get there, so it shouldn't take too long."

"Then let's go," I smiled. A smirk then found its way on my face. "Last one to the gates loses."

"You're on," Elsa challenged. We then raced down the steps and through the halls. We laughed the whole time. Every servant we passed would just give us a look of amusement. When we reached the gates, Elsa was the victor. "Beat you," Elsa said with a huge smile on her face.

"That was luck," I chuckled slightly.

"You wish," she countered. To be honest, I never thought Elsa could be this playful. I mean, she was a queen. Didn't she have to be regal and proper all the time? I wasn't sure, but I loved this Elsa. She had so much life in her! "So, off to my castle then?" Elsa asked.

"Lead the way," I smiled. Elsa then grabbed my hand and led me through the town, and headed to the woods. I could already tell that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

After an hour or so, Elsa and I stood before a staircase made of ice, with the castle being at the top of it. Part of the staircase was broken off. "Wow," I said in awe. "You made this?"

"Yep," Elsa said proudly.

"What happened to the staircase?" I asked motioning to the broken part.

Elsa frowned. "Hans happened," she said coldly.

"Hans?" I asked curiously.

"I'll explain later," she reassured. She then thrust her arm out towards the staircase, immediately repairing it. "There, all better," she smiled. "You know," she began. "I used my powers to rebuild Olaf in this very spot."

"Really?" I asked. "Your powers brought him to life?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "I didn't know my powers were capable of doing that."

"Hmmm..." I said. "If your powers can do that, I wonder..." I trailed off.

"What is it Will?" Elsa asked curiously.

I said nothing and started to make a fireball in my hands. It progressively got bigger and bigger until I threw it into the air. While it was in the air, it started to form into a body. It grew legs, arms, and head. At first glance it looked a lot like Olaf, but it was a bit taller and its head was more round. It also had two buck teeth, instead of one. The body of fire then floated down to the ground. I thought for a moment, and then I spoke. "Meet Ollie, the... fireman," I said with pride.

"Wow," Elsa smiled. "But who knows if it will come to life?"

Suddenly, eyes started to form on Ollie's face. Seconds later, they opened and a huge smile formed on his face. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Ollie!"

Elsa and I then jumped back in shock. I actually created a living creature made of fire. "Hi Ollie," I smiled. "My name's Will and this is Elsa."

"Did you build me?" Ollie asked curiously.

"Yes I did," I replied.

Ollie then ran over and hugged me. "Oh, thank you!" he said happily.

"No problem," I laughed. When he hugged me, I didn't get burned because of my fire powers. But when it comes to other things, he'll probably burn them if he touches them, so I decided to fix that. I stood back a little. I didn't really know what I was doing, but for some reason, it felt natural. I stuck my hand out towards Ollie. Suddenly, a small orb of fire came out of his chest. It then disappeared into thin air. He was now able to touch anything without burning it.

"What did you just do?" Elsa asked.

"I made it so Ollie won't burn everything he touches," I explained.

"Let's test that out," Elsa said as she approached Ollie. She stuck out her hand warily and poked Ollie in the chest. To my surprise, it didn't hurt her at all. "You did it Will!" Elsa smiled.

"Do you want a hug too?" Ollie asked Elsa.

"Sure," Elsa giggled. She then opened her arms and embraced the fireman. Once they broke away from their hug, Elsa spoke. "I think you'll like my friend Olaf," she said.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Ollie said with a childlike innocence.

I smiled at him. "We were about to go inside this castle," I said. "Want to come with us?"

"Oh boy, I'd love to!" Ollie said with giddiness in his voice.

"Well, then follow me," Elsa said as she began to walk up the staircase. Ollie and I followed behind her.

All three of us failed to notice the figure in the distance.

* * *

How was it? Did you expect Will to make Ollie? What was that figure in the distance? Stay tuned to find out! The next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
